User talk:Spawing bird
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ice Age Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Land Before Time XIV page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki -- Sannse (Talk) 12:32, March 31, 2010 Ice Age 4, LBT XIV, LBT/Ice Age crossover Ice Age 4 has been announced on this website. The Land Before Time XIV has been announced on episode guides and The Land Before Time/Ice Age crossover is referenced on this website. Is that proof enough for you that they are real? You can't believe everything you read on the wikipedia or imdb as they rely on user-submitted information. Everything (except the Ice Age 4 plot, Guan, Flood and Jinks) is based on facts, not rumors.--ScratteLover2 16:39, April 1, 2010 (UTC) To You know Who That IA/LBT Refrence was made up by a user Fan:Ice Age 4/Reviews If you liked my story go to the link below, and tell why. If you want something changed in the story write it on the link below. Remeber to sign it with gour of these: ~.--ScratteLover2 13:21, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Where are you? I've noticed that you haven't edited in a while. You still have respond to my post about fanfiction reviews. I've created a new fanfiction called ScratxScratte: A Love Story of Two Squirrels. It is rate NC-17 for Very Graphic Adult Content, I'm just warning you know it is very mature, I've put a warning that it isn't appropriate for people under 30.--ScratteLover2 20:48, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Several Questions Try and respond before 9:30 at the latest, my mom makes me get off at that time, also write reviews for each of the stories, I've got up. Why don't you ever write reviews for Ice Age 4, and I've added more the the review page for ScratxScratte. I want at least someone besides me to write positive or good reviews about my storys. I be adding one for Ice Age 6 and Ice Age 7. HEY! WHEN I WANT SOMEONE TO RESPOND TO A MESSAGE, I EXPECT IT TO BE DONE THE DAY THE MESSAGE IS PUT ONE. PEOPLE ARE FASTER AT RESPONDING AT THE OTHER ICE AGE WIKI AND THERE'S OVER A HUNDRED PEOPLE, IT'S SLOWER HERE, EVEN THOUGH THERE'S ONLY TWO ACTIVE USERS HERE AND NO ADMINASTRATORS.--ScratteLover2 00:54, April 27, 2010 (UTC) YOU HAVEN'T RESPOND TO A SINGLE MESSAGE I'VE SENT YOU SINCE THE ICE AGE 4 ONE. WHERE THE FREAK ARE YOU, ARE YOU SOME KIND OF LAZY PERSON. I JUST MIGHT TO BLOCK YOU IF KEEP DOING THIS. I NOT STINKING KIDDING AROUND ANY MORE. RESPOND TO MY MESSAGES OR YOU WON'T BE EDITING ANY MORE! I'M GIVING YOU SEVERAL DAYS, THEN YOUR BLOCKED! ANSWER MY FREAKING QUESTIONS, WHEN I ASK. NEXT TIME I ASK A QUESTION, YOU'D BETTER ANSWER THE DAY I ASK IT!--ScratteLover2 21:01, May 1, 2010 (UTC) New Review Pages There are several new fanfictions of mine I just put up: Ice Age 5: The Revenge of Red-Horn, Ice Age 6: Dilo's Revenge, Ice Age 7: The Revenge of the Sub-Zero Heroes, Ice Age 8: The Return of Rudy's Sister and Rudy: The Beginning of the Beast. There are review pages for each story also: Review page for Ice Age 5, Review page for Ice Age 6, Review page for Ice Age 7, Review page for Ice Age 8 and Review page for Rudy: The Beginning of the Beast.--ScratteLover2 10:49, May 5, 2010 (UTC) New Wikias There are three new wikias that are started or only edited by me. Carnosaur Wiki, Happy Feet Wiki and Maneater Wiki. Don't vandilize anything there, I'm becoming an admin at Carnosaur and Happy Feet, and I am an admin at Maneater.--ScratteLover2 21:05, May 5, 2010 (UTC)